Akemashite Omedetou!
by Faboeloes
Summary: Perayaan Tahun Baru yang diwarnai kejadian menyenangkan! / "LATIHAN KALIAN DITAMBAH 10x LIPAT!" / "AMPUUUUUUUUNN!" ReadReview! FavFollow ya! Selamat Tahun baru! (telat)


**Click!**

Document named **Akemashite Omedetou!** created by **Okumura Lin**

+under licensed from **Tadatoshi Fujimaki ; Production I.G**

+Main Character : **日向****順平 • ****Hyuuga Junpei ; ****相田リコ • ****Aida Riko.**

+Genre** : ****Romance; Drama; Friendship; Humor**

Warning. **Miss-Typo(s); Abal; OOC; OOT**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Please Read and Review, Don't Forget to Favorite and Follow**

**Enjoy!**

**Click!**

.

.

.

Terdengar suara decitan sepatu dan dentuman bola didalam Gym milik ayah dari pelatih tim basket Seirin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Aida Riko. Gadis berperawakan manis, namun sadis. Dan sang ayah Aida Kagetora, mantan pemain basket tim nasional Jepang. Anak-anak Seirin—minus Kagami karena dia mau pulang kampung ke Amerika—sedang dilatih oleh bapak yang sangat _protective_ dengan putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Ini sih...latihan neraka..." Izuki Shun—pemuda berambut hitam yang memiliki kemampuan khusus yaitu _Eagle Eyes_—mengeluh saat mereka sedang istirahat dari latihan nereka mereka yaitu lari di alam atau hutan alias _Fartlek_.

"Memang..." Pemuda jangkung bertinggi 193 cm dengan berat 81 kg—Kiyoshi Teppei menimpali ucapan Izuki.

"Tapi ini semua...hosh...demi..._Winter Cup_...hosh..." ucap Kuroko sambil terengah karena fisiknya yang lemah sedari dulu.

"..." Rinnosuke Mitobe hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Minnaaa!_ Latihan hari ini disudahi dulu!" Pelatih mereka—Aida Riko menghampiri mereka.

Semua langsung menoleh kearah gadis itu dan tersenyum.

"YOSHA!"

Mereka berteriak dan menuju ruang loker untuk mengganti baju. Setelah selesai, mereka berjalan keluar dan pamit kepada Kagetora untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Mitobe dan Koganei pulang kearah yang sama. Kiyoshi, Tsuchida, Izuki pulang kearah yang sama namun berbeda dengan Mitobe dan Koganei. Dan ketiga junior mereka pulang kearah yang sama.

Tinggallah Hyuuga dan Riko yang sedang berjalan berdua.

"Um..._Kantoku_..."

"Hm?"

"Beberapa jam lagi kan tahun baru... Mau menghabiskan tahun baru bersamaku?"

"Boleh! Ajak anak-anak Seirin juga ya!" Riko mengepalkan tangannya di udara.

"Eh? Ah, _ha'i_!"

"Nanti, kita pergi jam setengah 11 saja." Riko menatap langit yang mulai menggelap.

"Ok, nanti aku akan jemput kamu dan anak-anak Seirin yang lain." Hyuuga tersenyum.

"Jangan lupa, kalian harus memakai baju _Kinagashi* _dan aku akan memakai _Yukata, _ok?"

"_Ha'i_. Ah, sudah sampai dirumahmu. Ya sudah, nanti aku akan kabari mereka. Masih ada waktu yang cukup lama untuk bersiap."

"Ok, _jaa, mata ashita_." Riko berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya dan melambai kepada Hyuuga.

"_Jaa, otsukatesama_." Hyuuga balas melambai dan melangkah menuju rumahnya yang cukup jauh dari rumah Riko.

_'Semoga...rencanaku kali ini berhasil!' _batin Hyuuga.

**~(^o^~)(~^o^)~**

Riko membuka lemari pakaian kamar ayah dan ibunya. Dia menemukan sebuah kotak yang dulu ibunya pernah ceritakan kepadanya. Ibu Riko sudah tiada karena _thalasemia _yang dideritanya. Untung saja sang putri tidak mendapat penyakit yang sama.

Dia mengambil _box _berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna coklat itu. Riko membukanya dan mendapati sebuah _yukata_ berwarna coklat-ungu-merah muda yang digradasi dengan sangat baik. Dengan corak-corak bunga yang sangat cantik. Terdapat warna kuning di kerahnya, serta strip hijau dipinggirnya.

Ibu Riko pernah bercerita padanya saat Riko berusia 5 tahun, bahwa dia sering menggunakan _yukata _itu saat dia masih pacaran dengan ayahnya. Ibunya bilang bahwa Riko juga harus memakai _yukata _yang sama. Dan sekarang, Riko akan melakukannya.

"Ku yakin, ibu akan senang jika aku pakai _yukata _ini..." Riko mengangkat _yukata _itu dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Riko melihat dirinya di cermin.

"Bagus sekali... Untung saja masih pas ukurannya denganku~" Riko tersenyum memandangi dirinya di cermin.

"Ah, lebih baik, aku berdandan saja deh."

Riko lalu merias dirinya sebaik mungkin. Tiba-tiba, ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Riko-_tan_! Cepetan, ada temanmu nih!"

"_Ha'i!_" Riko melihat dirinya di cermin dan memakai jepitan rambut berbentuk bunga.

**Cklek...**

"Waaah~ Riko-_tan, _kau manis sekali~ Papa rasanya ingin memeluk—"

"Hentikan, _otou-san._" Riko mengepalkan tangannya dan mengarahkan ke ayahnya.

"Itu, teman-temanmu sudah ada didepan."

Riko lalu berjalan dan membuka pintunya. Terlihat anak-anak Seirin sedang melongo memandanginya.

"_K-kantoku..._cantik sekali..." gumam seluruh anak Seirin.

Tentu saja Riko mendengar karena mereka dengan kompak bergumam.

"_Arigatou_..." Riko tampak mengamati anak-anak disekelilingnya. Sampai akhirnya, dia membuka suara lagi,"Kuroko_-kun_ kemana?"

"_Ano...sumimasen_. Aku ada disini dari tadi."

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAA! Ya ampun! Kenapa kau selalu muncul tiba-tiba sih?!"

"Aku ada disini dari tadi. Pelatih saja yang tidak menyadarinya."

_'Kami semua tidak menyadarinya juga, Kuroko.'_ batin Hyuuga mewakili anak-anak Seirin.

"Yosh! Ayo berangkat!" Kiyoshi lalu berjalan didepan.

"_Ha'i!_"

**~(^o^~)(~^o^)~**

"Whoaa... Ramai _sekali_!" Koganei terkagum melihat tempat diselenggarakan kembang api.

"Ayo kita membeli cemilan!" ucap Tsuchida.

"Nanti kita kembali ketempat ini saat kembang api akan di luncurkan, ok?" perintah Kiyoshi.

"_Ha'i_!" Semua anak Seirin berpencar untuk membeli cemilan.

"30 menit lagi, kembang api akan diluncurkan. Sebaiknya, kita juga membeli makanan." Riko mengangguk.

Orang-orang sudah sangat ramai sekali. Dengan reflek, Hyuuga menggenggam tangan Riko dengan erat. Riko yang merasakan hangatnya tangan Hyuuga, bisa merasakan wajahnya ikut menghangat. Ah, dasar kau Hyuuga, bisa-bisanya membuat Riko _blushing_.

"Jangan lepas ya. Nanti kau tersesat." Hyuuga memperingati.

Selama diperjalanan, Riko melihat beberapa permainan yang cukup kuno. Seperti menembak kaleng, mengambil ikan mas, dan permainan lainnya. Tanpa mereka tahu, anak-anak Seirin yang lainnya—kecuali Kiyoshi yang sedang berbelanja di tempat yang cukup jauh.

"Cocok banget mereka itu...Hehehe~" gumam Izuki.

"Katanya sih, Kiyoshi-_senpai _suka sama _Kantoku_." Furihata berbisik.

"He? Benar begitu?" Tsuchida bertanya kepada Izuki.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak mengurusi mereka 'kok." Izuki hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Ehem..."

"! K-Kiyoshi-_senpai_!"

"Tadi, ada yang membicarakan aku ya?"

**GULP!**

"_Ano..._ Kiyoshi-_senpai_. Kembang apinya sudah mau dimulai." Kuroko tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa 11 buah permen apel.

"Ya ampun, Kuroko?! Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan itu?"

"Caranya sama dengan saat kita berburu roti langka itu." Kuroko menjawab dengan wajah datar.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi."

"HO!"

**~(^o^~)(~^o^)~**

"_Kirei…_" gumam Riko.

Dia melihat puluhan kembang api yang akan diluncurkan dari atas sebuah bukit yang tidak jauh dari sana. Hyuuga yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Riko hanya ias tersenyum.

'_Cantik sekali kau hari ini, _kantoku.' Hyuuga _blushing _sendiri.

"Sebentar lagi akan diluncurkan!" Riko berucap dengan semangat.

"Iya. Ah, _ano_…"

"_Nani, _Hyuuga_-kun_?"

**10!**

**.**

**.**

**9!**

**.**

**.**

**8!**

**.**

**.**

"Aku…mau ngomong sesuatu…" Hyuuga mendekat ke Riko.

**7!**

**.**

**.**

**6!**

**.**

**.**

"Mau ngomong apa?" Riko sudah sedikit bingung.

**5!**

**.**

**.**

**4!**

**.**

**.**

"Aku…a-aku…" Hyuuga gugup sekali. Riko hanya memperhatikan Hyuuga yang semakin menipiskan jarak.

**3!**

**.**

**.**

**2!**

**.**

**.**

"_Aishiteru, Daisuki, Kantoku!_"

**1!**

**.**

**.**

**SWING~ DUAR! Chu!**

Hyuuga mengecup bibir ranum pelatihnya. Riko tentu saja membelalakkan matanya karena kaget. Tak lama, gadis itu tersenyum disela-sela ciuman mereka. Riko membalas ciuman Hyuuga dan menautkan jari-jari mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Kiyoshi sedang memperhatikan mereka dari balik pohon sambil tersenyum pedih.

"_Akemashite Omedetou, _Hyuu—ah! _Iie_, Junpei-_kun_!"

"_Akemashite Omedetou mo, Kantoku_." Hyuuga tersenyum kepada _kantoku _manis itu dan mendaratkan ciuman ringan di bibir Riko.

'_Sudah saatnya mereka berbahagia…'_ Kiyoshi—yang selalu dipanggil 'Papa Seirin' ini hanya bisa tersenyum merelakan gadis yang juga disukainya.

* * *

**Setelah masuk sekolah; at GYM**

* * *

Hyuuga dan Riko yang sudah jadian, sekarang sedang mengawasi anak Seirin yang sedang berlatih. Mereka diam-diam, menautkan tangan mereka—supaya tidak ada orang yang tahu mereka pacaran. Hanya Kiyoshi—yang diam-diam sudah tahu—dan Kuroko yang memang menyadari pergerakkan dari _kantoku _dan _captain_ mereka itu.

Kiyoshi, yang memang kadang-kadang tidak tegaan terhadap 'anak-anaknya' itu, akhirnya membeberkan bahwa Hyuuga dan Riko sudah pacaran. Dan mari kita lihat reaksi mereka.

"CIEE~"

"ASEK, PJ DONG! PJ!"

"Souka..."

"..."

"Makan-makan dong, _kantoku_~"

"IH~ kenapa _captain _sama _kantoku_ gak ceritaa~?~"

"...*twitch*" Sedangkan, kedua orang yang dibicarakan sekarang menampakkan gurat-gurat kekesalan.

"LATIHAN KALIAN DITAMBAH 10x LIPAT!"

"AMPUUUUUUUUNN!"

**Owari!**

**A/N : Akemashite Omedetou, minna! Berkenan Review atau FavFol?**

**(p.s : telat 2 hari -_-")**


End file.
